The Malfoy Inheritance
by DeMoNtAiNtEd
Summary: Draco Malfoy is now old enough to inherit a most peculiar family heirloom that has been in the Malfoy line since it's first capture. What is it exactly~? And how come everyone he knows of has met this 'Servant' before...? D/? Up for suggestions...
1. The 'Servant'

-Oi- Something that I felt like writing when I just couldn't make myself draw on my manga, or write on 'To Posses the Light', 'Rogue Wizard' *which was basically just a fleeting whim really…*, and the long un-updated- 'Lost Within'….oi…such the shlacker I am… -.-;      -

The Malfoy Inheritance

Chapter 1: The 'Servant' 

Chains clinked together, the sound of flesh dragging across stone-cold floors echoed in the empty room; that is, until several abnormally tall house elves 'popped' into the room…

"Come sir's, it is time sir's to be given over to the next master's sir's…" One of the tall, lanky house elves spoke, unlocked a particularly large chain that had been connected to the wall just moments ago.

"It is time to get you cleaned and clothed in proper attire so as to better be fit for the new master's liking sir's." Another unusually tall house elf said, one hand gripping the end of another chain, the other holding the door open, motioning for the chained occupant to follow.

~'{@}'~

"Young Master's sir's, Master's Malfoy is requesting your attendance in the main hall." a small house elf reported timidly, peaking into the large room.

"Hunh…did he say anything about why?" the heir to the Malfoy line drawled carelessly, twirling his wand in his left hand deftly.

"No he did not young master sir's, but the other house elves and myself believe you are to be given the 'Servant' young master sir's." she answered in a small, shy yet secretive voice.

"The 'Servant', Tizzy?" Draco questioned, addressing the house elf by name.

He was now interested, his father was giving him something…personally? Clearly a 'live' something, this infamous 'Servant' that he'd only managed to hear bits and pieces about.

"I can say no more young master sir's, but you should hurry to make a good impression on the 'Servant', otherwise it may not take a liking to you young master sir's…" The young house elf named Tizzy whispered quickly, shutting the door as she dismissed herself.

Curiosity piqued, Draco checked himself in the mirror three times to make sure everything was in place, no stray hairs sticking out of place, -heaven-forbid- no lint on his white blouse or leather pants. He tucked his wand into his back pocket then made sure his boots were tied; after that, he exited his room and headed for the main hall.

The route to the main hall happened to go down the dreaded path of portraits…meaning he had to walk past each portrait containing a picture of each Malfoy in the entire line of all Malfoys…he hoped to anything up there that had **any** pity for him, that he would **not** have to speak with them…

Inhaling a deep breath, Draco made his way down the wretched hallway, quickening his brusque pace to a near jog.

Two surprises greeted him as he all-but-jogged down the impossibly long hallway; the first, they were not speaking to him, but the second, they were speaking and whispering **about** him…this could not be a good thing.

"-I figured Lucius would be giving the 'Servant' to him soon-" one man spoke to the other inside the large portrait framed in white gold.

"-I remember when I was given the 'Servant'-" another said in a high, prissy voice.

"-quite disagreeable that monstrosity was-"

"-I agree, blasted creature nearly maimed my fiancé-"

This was only a sample of the many things he heard as he made it to the end of the hall, clearing all of the portraits…except one.

"Draco," a man addressed.

The man in the portrait sat in a large throne, he was at the peak of his time, when both his magic and beauty were at it's highest. He had the defining features of all Malfoy's, the impossibly blonde-silver hair that lay braided on his left shoulder and the sharp, silver-blue eyes that were lined with charcoal eyelashes.

He held a long scepter in his right hand; the preferred tool before wands had been invented. Clad in a blood-red cloak, his posture straight and powerful, one would be able to tell this man was truly a force to be reckoned with.

And even more so once a person noticed the golden, bejeweled crown he wore atop his head; oh, didn't you know? Malfoys had been supreme rulers in the older times of man…

"Yes Grandfather Luther?" Draco inquired, curious, not bothering with the dozens upon dozens of 'great's needed to have been added upon the name.

Now he was doubly curious as to the events of today, King Luther hardly ever spoke to anyone, and was hardly ever seen in his portrait…

"Do not underestimate the 'Servant'," King Luther warned, "The creature can be your friend, or your enemy; it's your choice whether you should have it so."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but King Luther had disappeared.

"Strange…" Draco murmured under his breath as he continued on his way.

The double doors opened for him as Draco entered the main hall, which was nothing short of a ballroom really, high ceilings magic'ed to look like the sky outside, silver-green drapes covering the tower-like windows, and so on and so forth.

His father, Lucius Malfoy stood in the center of all the main hall's grandeur, his expensively exquisite designer robes adorning his powerful frame, only adding to his magnificence. 

"You requested my presence, father?" Draco stated, stopping a few feet from his father.

"Yes I have my son," Lucius smiled semi-pleasantly, hands behind his back, "As you know, you're officially sixteen today," he paused momentarily, remembering something, "I'm sure you had been quite displeased and perplexed as to why I had your birthday celebration canceled this year; but such a tradition has been carried out in the Malfoy line for quite some time."

"Yes I had been displeased," Draco agreed, "But I'm sure your reasons for doing so were more important than some party." 

"You are correct Draco; for it is time for you to inherit the 'Servant'," Lucius spoke, a sort of glaze misting his eyes in memory of his own inheritance; "The creature has been given to each firstborn of the Malfoy line since it had first been captured and enslaved."

"I'm warning you son, this is no **ordinary** trinket of which you can shirk your responsibility of; the 'Servant' is a creature of power and intelligence, it can either make or break a Malfoy." Lucius went on, "When I had first received the 'Servant' it had been a difficult and trying task… You are solely responsible for it's care and are to do so until you are to pass it on to the next Malfoy-"

"But father, if this is just some- _pet_ that I am going to receive, then why is it so…so…" Draco grappled with the right words with which to describe, "-why is it so important to everyone?"

"Your question is not unexpected for as of yet you see nothing of which you can gain from receiving the 'Servant'." Lucius commented thoughtfully, unclasping his hands from behind his back, "The 'Servant' is your responsibility, but the 'Servant's responsibility is for you, it will be your 'servant' in every sense of the word and is also your bodyguard should any harm pose threat to you," Lucius paused to draw breath, "The 'Servant' also has…_powers_ of its own with which will be used to help you in any way possible."

"By servant, you mean like a house elf-"

"If that is what you wish, or it can be your confidant, slave of sorts, or your own personal trollop, it will be what you desire Draco," Lucius answered, he then glanced at a tall house elf that had appeared behind Draco a few feet away.

"Yes Duzzel?" Lucius inquired.

Draco stepped off to the side of his father in order to properly face the lanky house elf.

"The 'Servant' is cleaned and waiting Master Malfoy sir's." Duzzel reported, bowing humbly.

"Ah, good," Lucius smiled, turning to Draco he spoke, "Son, I present to you, the 'Servant'."

As soon as the words left his lips, the double doors opened of their own accord to admit three figures, two of the unnaturally tall house elves positioned on either side of the 'Servant'.

Each house elf carried a thick chain as they led the 'Servant' towards its new master; the two chains bound to the collar on the creature's neck.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and awe as they practically drank in the figure walking towards him…

Long ebony hair was captured in a loosed braid that trailed down it's back to dangle teasingly at the 'Servant's hips; it's skin was an amazing moon kissed white that made his father and himself appear to have a cream-colored complexion instead of the pale and beautiful silver-white skin often associated with the Malfoys.

Ebony lashes hid the 'Servant's abnormally large eyes as the creature was brought to a halt before him, only a few spaces away from him.

The chains clinked in dislike before disappearing from sight.

It was then he took in the softly-defined androgynous features of the ethereal creature standing before him; he could now see the tips of what could only mean pointed, elf-like ears adorned with various silver loops and studded earrings.

His eyes traced the thin black eyebrows and the soft curve of the 'Servant's cheek and the strong set of the creature's jaw; down the slender neck encased in a black leather collar sporting the Malfoy crest; to trek down the small bit of exposed, muscled chest that peaked out from the black, silk blouse.

Silver eyes falling even lower, taking in the tight leather that covered the muscled legs and slight, but obvious bulge, indicating the creature was definitely male.

Draco felt himself blush; he made to avert his eyes to the floor until they stopped to lock onto the thin, long, impossibly white tail that held itself still between the 'Servant's legs, following the strangely appealing tail, he was surprised to find that the unique tail ended in the shape of an arrowhead.

Surprise and awe quite evident in his eyes, Draco brought his gaze up to be trapped into blood red ones that shined like two rubies freshly polished.

Such intense eyes…

Not only was he speechless, he was in awe at the amazing and unearthly beauty just one creature could behold; he felt himself blush yet again, he snapped his eyes away, blushing harder as he bit his lip to try and calm his erratic heartbeat.

"T-This-" Draco coughed and swallowed hard, "This is the…'Servant'…?" he asked quietly, turning his head towards his father.

Lucius however was staring at the creature, apparently caught up in old memories as he murmured quietly to himself, "-just as I remembered him, …ageless and beautiful as always…"

Draco surveyed his father quietly, eyes landing on the rapidly forming bulge protruding from his father's robes.

Alarmed and disgusted he tore his eyes away, taking a few steps away; stumbling over his feet and tripping himself in the process.

A startled yelp broke from his lips as he fell backwards, the ground just waiting to meet him; after all, it's been quite some time since they last greeted each other…

A pair of arms shot out and caught the blonde boy before he fell to the ground, setting him gently on his feet; Draco glanced up to thank or possibly snap at the house elf that had probably saved him from a painful bruise, only for both options to die in his throat as his eyes met red ones.

He shot out of the creature's arms instantly, putting space between the two of them, by possibly as much as a few leagues at least-

Until something silky-smooth wrapped itself securely around his wrist, restraining him from further distancing.

Draco stared down at the thing, to find the familiar white arrow headed tip of the 'Servant's tail laying quite comfortably on the back of his hand, a small length of the tail coiled around his wrist a few times, securing its position.

"Remo-" Draco started to say but was cut off by his father-

"You've made a considerably good impression upon him Draco, a good move on your part," Lucius commented, his eyes saying something entirely opposite which quite surprised the young Slytherin, "Now I suggest you take the 'Servant' upstairs to your room and get yourself ready for tomorrow; you'll be taking him to school and on the train with you tomorrow to Hogwarts." He nodded his head absently, his eyes no longer on Draco but on the creature a few steps behind him, 

"I will write to the school, so they will be aware of your new servant, they should allow it since the 'Servant' has accompanied each and every Malfoy wherever they go…" Lucius trailed off as he made to leave, his eyes lingering on the longhaired Adonis behind Draco.

"As you wish father." Draco said, no longer feeling remotely comfortable in his father's presence while he all-but drooled at his new…"Servant".

He turned from his father and started walking down the hall, somewhat hesitantly as he wasn't sure if the creature would follow him or not, but he wasn't disappointed for the 'Servant' kept a steady pace just a few seconds behind him, tail still securely wrapped around his wrist.

Wordlessly he exited the main hall and made his way towards the 'Malfoy' hall that contained all those wretched portraits…

Draco was stopped by the unfamiliar tug on his wrist as he turned to face the creature in question, only to see him facing King Luther's portrait; he raised one hand to brush across the surface of the painting, which was currently beneath King Luther's forehead.

"It's good to see you again, …old friend." King Luther's strong voice spoke softly, intimately.

The elf-like creature turned his head to the side, slightly, then spoke in a smooth, melodious voice,

"…Is it?" he questioned softly, a strange fire burning in his bloody eyes, he seemed almost…angry.

He turned from the portrait then and glanced at all the others as he gave a slight nudge for Draco to continue down the hall.

The people in the portraits were all deathly silent and staring at both Draco and the creature; none daring to speak in it's presence, too many memories coming to surface, both pleasant and painful.

Upon entering his room, Draco realized that the two of them were now alone, and he had no idea what to do or what to say; he didn't know what he was supposed to say to the creature, or how he was supposed to act around it, he didn't know where it was going to sleep- hell! He didn't even know what to call it!

_Yes! Brilliant! Name it! Wait you git-! It probably already **has** a name! Yes~ ask what his name is-perfect! _Draco thought, turning to face the blood red eyes that were already trained on him.

Draco's face faltered momentarily; his eyes were so intensive, so…unnerving and unsettling all at the same time. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to those eyes staring at him like that all the time.

"Um," Draco mentally smacked himself, _STUPID GIT! Malfoys do **not** say 'um'!_

He shook his head to right his thoughts then turned his head up to meet the 'Servant's eyes, "…I'm Draco Malfoy, what's your name?"

Okay so it wasn't an award-winning original icebreaker but still! Anything to distract himself from those unwavering red eyes!

The creature's sensuous lips pulled into a small smile that made his eyes seem slightly friendlier; his lips parted, revealing white teeth and elongated canines, more familiarly known as fangs.

"…Lucivar." Was the simple answer along with a slight nod of the head.

"Lucivar…" Draco murmured to himself, tasting the name on his tongue, to see how easily it came to his lips.

Distractedly he remembered the need to pack his school things, he already had his trunk sitting open at the foot of his large four-poster; yes, perfect distraction- packing, he'd just finished the last of his transfigurations and arithmacy assignments last night…

"I-…I need to finish packing my school things so could you…" Draco let the sentence trail off as he lifted his left wrist and staring pointedly at the tail wrapped around it.

Without a word the white tail unraveled itself from his wrist; he looked up into the red eyes, rubbing his wrist with his other hand absently.

"You may take a seat and wait while I finish packing or you could call one of the house elves perhaps in case you might be hungry." Draco said absently, turning from the silent person's unwavering and intensive gaze to start collecting his books and scrolls to pack away.

Draco managed to immerse himself into the task of packing all of his things needed for his sixth year at Hogwarts; hours flew by as he soon tired himself out and was all in favor for going to bed, skipping dinner since his sleepiness overruled anything else.

Until he turned and came face to face, or more like his face to the leather collar on Lucivar's neck, either Draco Malfoy was short or Lucivar was tall…

Okay…Lucivar was tall.

Lucivar took a step back and raked his eyes over Draco's body, he then proceeded in divesting Draco of his shirt and pants.

Draco yelped and smacked the hands away while springing back in surprise, "What do you think you're doing?!" Draco snapped, feeling quite violated.

At this, Lucivar cracked a small smile; "I was merely preparing you for bed." Was his answer.

He still didn't look very convinced as he took a few more steps back then opened a drawer, rifling through it to withdraw a pair of pajamas and then headed for the bathroom.

"I can do that myself." Were Draco's snappish words as he closed the bathroom door.

He opened it a few moments later, dressed in his pajamas, a stifled yawn caught between his hands.

"There's an unoccupied room straight across from mine, you can sleep in there." Draco spoke dismissively, figuring Lucivar would get the idea and leave him so he could sleep.

It was then as Draco was climbing into bed that he noticed that the bed was not empty, slowly lifting his eyes, he was shocked into speechlessness yet again when he met the now familiar set of uniquely red eyes that belonged to Lucivar.

Draco opened his mouth to speak-

Lucivar shook his head.

"But-"

He shook his head again.

"How-"

"If I am to protect, I must be close." Lucivar spoke simply, finding the matter closed.

"I'm perfectly safe in Malfoy Manor! So you can go-" The words died in his throat as he heard the all too familiar sound of breaking glass and yelling; his father was drinking again.

As if the sound further justified his cause, Lucivar's tale encircled young Malfoy's waist and pulled him gently into bed, releasing the startled teen once his task was completed.

Lucivar then sat up to pull the covers up to Draco's chin, brushing the stray hairs away from his forehead with a feather light touch, "…sleep…" came the murmured words as Draco's eyelids fluttered shut, his consciousness leaving him to the black darkness of sleep…

-If this Fanfic with an added character interests any of you in the slightest, I suggest you review and tell me your general opinion of it, I've yet to decide what type of pairing their should be in this fic but their will be one…I hope…other than that, Lucivar is my character…. r/r-


	2. The Train Ride

-Thanx for the reviews and input, it was truly much appreciated *nods*, review responses at the bottom-

**The Malfoy Inheritance**

Chapter 2: The Train Ride 

"Wow Draco! Does he **really **belong to you???" Pansy Parkinson gushed as she clutched Draco's arm while practically drooling over Lucivar.

So far his day had been hell; his father had been a right bastard at breakfast, even more so whenever the subject of Lucivar came up, which had been insanely frequent since his father practically all out gawked rather lustily at Lucivar throughout the meal.

And his mother Narcissa had been a right priss as well, she didn't seem to like Lucivar at all, she glared at him constantly and commented several times that he should be sent to Azkaban as she recounted a time when the "Servant" had almost killed her.

The day had only gotten worse when he'd gotten on the train, Crabe and Goyle weren't really a problem but Milescent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson among a few other annoying Slytherins mobbed him and Lucivar.

Ugh…could the day get any worse?

"Release my arm Parkinson before I remove it from your body!" Malfoy snapped, yanking at his captured arm while trying to shut her out of the compartment.

"But Drakkie!" pansy whined, clutching his arm tighter, digging her nails into his flesh, damn himself for wearing the black tank top!

An animalistic growl alarmed the occupants of the compartment; Pansy gave a shriek of surprise as a hand latched onto her arm, then another on her neck, wrenching her from Malfoy's side to easily carry her just outside the compartment, promptly dropping her on her rear outside the hallway.

Lucivar turned on his heel and slammed the door shut with his hip as he made his way back to Draco's side, red eyes trailing over the other three occupants studiously.

Crabe and Goyle shuffled their feet before making themselves scarce; by leaving the compartment entirely, while Blaise Zambini on the other hand, seemed to shrink into himself.

Lucivar then grabbed Draco's arm and studied it for any injury that Pansy might've inflicted.

Unused to the amount of attention paid to his physical care Malfoy yanked his arm away, a mumbled, "I'm fine." As he turned from his servant, slave, pet, whatever… and took the remaining window seat.

He ignored the warm body that sat itself a little too close to his own for general comfort. This would take much getting used to.  

As if the entire situation wasn't bad enough, and as if the day didn't suck already; the 'infamous' Gryffindor trio had to make their daily appearance the minute he set foot on anything baring the Hogwarts crest…

"Harry-! I think I found an empty compartment-" Ron Weasley broke off to glare hatefully at Zambini and then Malfoy.

But his eyes tripped over the unquestionably beautiful, ethereal Adonis sitting next to Malfoy; he shook himself and readied his insult.

"Oh great, ferret-face had to take up the last compartment!" Ron growled loath fully.

"Sod off **Weasel** and go find your own compartment." The Slytherin drawled, equally loathsome.

He rose from his seat to properly glare at the redhead.

"Wha~? I thought you said this compartment was empty Ron, idiot one and idiot two are occupying this one." Hermione said tartly, clearly not favoring Malfoy's presence either; her eyes also glued onto the strangely beautiful creature for a moment as well.

"Idiot one and two? Well your certainly not the brightest crayon in the box now are you, Mudblood?" Draco sneered, "And to believe the professors at Hogwarts find you _smart_."

Hermione bristled at the insult, she placed her hands on her hips and glared rather hatefully at him until her expression turned into one of surprise as Ron withdrew his wand and fired a 'leg-locking' curse at Malfoy.

Draco's eyes widened as he caught sight of the spell, preparing to bring out his own wand and fire a counter spell; that is, until a large form stood in front of him, blocking the leg-locking curse from successfully hitting it's target.

As for the curse itself, it slowed it's speed towards the strange creature, having suddenly come across an emotion quite impossible for a **curse** to be remotely capable of feeling; dread.

Harry had now joined the his other two friends, about to question as to what was going on but his eyes seemed riveted upon the shining, flickering flashes of a curse spell that was gradually becoming…absorbed or even…eaten by the rather tall and beautiful figure.

With one last flash of dazzling brilliance, the curse disappeared.

Blood red eyes turned to connect with a very pale Ronald Weasley.

"H-How~?" Ron managed to squeak out.

"You will not attempt to bring harm to my master again." Lucivar intoned softly, but even still, the meaning behind the words was painfully transparent.

But Hermione heard something entirely different…

"Master? Draco Malfoy is your master? How? Why?" Hermione questioned, pity shining in her eyes, "That's illegal, he shouldn't be able to own you! I know! We can report this to the ministry-! They'll make sure you're freed for sure!"

Lucivar appeared uneasy and not at all pleased with Hermione's words; he looked away, moving to the side to allow his master to watch the three intruders as he waited for further orders or acts of hostility.

Draco mentally shook himself, again surprised at how swiftly and readily Lucivar came to protect him, with seemingly no thoughts at all about his own self-preservation.

"Granger," Draco addressed flatly, sneer in place, "The ministry has known about Lucivar's enslavement for ages," he drawled, now switching his pose to better stare down at the short female with distaste, "And it's quite obvious how little you know of the wizarding world," he sighed impatiently, folding his arms across his chest, "-And I've no intentions of explaining such matters to a little Mudblood like you."

"You take that back Malfoy! Hermione isn't a Mudblood!" Harry now spoke up on behalf of his friend's having been insulted, "So what if she isn't some pompous pureblood like you, she's about a thousand times smarter than you are anyway so you should shut your gob."

"Yeah ferret!" Ron agreed angrily.

Zambini, having recovered from his previous state of frozen shock, turned to sneer at the three Gryffindors.

"What are **they** doing here Draco?" Blaise inquired semi-angrily.

"Taking up space it seems like." Draco answered easily.

"Let's find another place to stay Herm' since '**it**' seems to be in this one." Harry commented, turning to the short female.

"We'll have to stay in this one because all of the others are packed Harry, this is the only one with enough room and spare seats in it." Hermione breathed out tiredly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right mate, everything else is packed." Ron agreed.

"I don't think so Gryffindorks! You are not staying in here!" Blaise said, his hand moving towards his wand.

"Look! We don't want to be in here any more than you want us here!" Hermione spoke up suddenly, a strangely dominating fire in her eyes, "But that's the way it is at the moment and we'll both have to share this compartment until we get to Hogwarts! So quite acting like immature little brats and bloody well suck it up and deal with it!" she finished, startling everyone into silence with her bold audacity.

With an indignant 'Hmph!' she sat herself down in the opposite seat of Malfoy, pinning her eyes outside the window, chin on the palm of her hand as she steadfastedly ignored them all.

What no one expected was the small sound of velvet laughter echo throughout the compartment; all eyes snapped towards the source of the sound, to find the red-eyed, elf-like creature named Lucivar trying to cover his chuckles with the back of his hand.

Draco felt himself smile despite the unpleasant situation; he could see a vague, almost invisible pink tint to Lucivar's white cheeks as his amused, ruby-red eyes met Draco's own silver-blue ones.

The vague, surprisingly pleasant laughter died down as Lucivar lowered his hand, a ghost of a smile still on his lips as he motioned for Draco to retake his seat.

Not bothering to say anything, Draco did as Lucivar suggested and sat down, silver eyes glancing at his hands, his robes, his shoes, outside the window briefly before he found it too close to staring at the mudblood.

Lucivar sat himself next to Draco again, while Blaise looked quite unsure of whether or not it was safe to sit next to the unearthly creature. He seemed to make a quick decision as he carefully perched himself on the very edge of the seat, sitting quite tensely, leaving a good foot and a half separating him from Draco's new slave.

Eventually Ron sat down next to Hermione, Harry following a second later as the compartment was now sent into a tense silence filled with many sets of roving eyes.

The only set of eyes that weren't flicking around the compartment nervously happened to be Lucivar's as he took his time studying each person sitting across from him; the short female first, next the gangly redhead, and then the scrawny brunette with wild hair.

He then turned his eyes to the left, studying the very tense, black-haired, and abnormally paled boy looking about ready to bolt from his seat, a rather sorry pathetic excuse of a descendant of a person such as Morgan Le Fay, really.

Lucivar returned his face to the front, crossed his arms across his chest then closed his eyes, waiting until the silence was next broken.

It wasn't a long wait.

"How can you accept being Malfoy's slave so easily?" Hermione spoke, nearly breathless from holding the question in.

Draco turned his eyes to Lucivar's form, not noticeably of course. He was also curious about the answer too.

"I've been a slave to the Malfoys for a long time miss, I am used to the process." Lucivar answered quietly with a polite nod of his head.

"Process?" Harry questioned.

"Of which I am given over to the next Malfoy whom has come of age to act as a personal servant of sorts." He answered again, with the same ease, as if it wasn't his life they were discussing.

"Y-You mean- he can do anything to you and you can't-?" Blaise asked, awe and envy shining in his voice and eyes.

Blood red eyes snapped to Blaise's dull hazel ones; distaste coloring his voice as he answered a clipped, "Yes."

Ignoring the intense red eyes he managed to lean forward a bit and catch Draco's silver ones.

"Do you think you can lend him to me for a few nights sometime Draco-?" Blaise started.

"I think not Zambini, you disgust me with your blatantly foul thoughts that are so clear on your ugly flesh which is your face." Draco said scathingly, absolutely appalled at Blaise Zambini's disgustingly obvious desires.

A tense silence followed.

"Don't you ever…" Hermione paused, chewing on her bottom lip, "Don't you ever wish to be free?" she finished softly, hesitantly.

The air in the compartment suddenly dropped a few degrees as everyone began shivering, their breaths coming out in small puffs of fog.

Draco unintentionally scooted closer to Lucivar, seeking the warmth his body so easily gave off; he wrapped his arms about himself in hopes of getting warmer.

The question was never answered.

A longer silence followed until the trolley woman opened the door to the compartment with a cart full of sweets of various sorts.

"Would you like anything- My, it's cold in here! Well I'll just cast a warming spell for you children!" the benign woman smiled as she pulled out her wand and cast the spell that gradually began to warm up the compartment.

"Now, as I was saying, would any of you fancy something off the cart?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise all got up and walked towards the cart, already buying carious things.

Draco heard his stomach growl despite his not feeling particularly hungry for anything, suddenly an arm slid between his back and the seat cushioning.

The arm pushed him forward gently, red eyes trained on him, "Eat something, you had not touched your breakfast earlier." Lucivar spoke, his hand pressed against the middle of Draco's back, propelling him forward towards the cart.

He grumbled a bit but ended up buying a few chocolate frogs anyway; quickly making his way back to his seat he handed Lucivar one of the frogs as he stuffed the other in his pockets while he himself nibbled on one absently.

Draco looked at the card, no one was in the frame, he flipped it over to find the following text;

Harry Potter 

The Boy-Who-Lived, famous worldwide for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by deflecting the most deadly Unforgivable curse.  

"Well what do you know, they're already making Potter cards." Draco sneered, tossing the card over to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, alarmed.

He glanced at the card, only to find himself peaking out fro the side of the frame; he paled visibly as he clenched the card in his fist.

"They shouldn't be allowed to do this!" Harry growled to himself, looking quite displeased.

Hermione and Ron made their agreeing comments of disfavor as well, not wanting their friend to feel like they didn't care.

"I knew her." Lucivar murmured to no one in particular as he stared at his own card; but capturing every ones attention all the same.

"Who?" Draco and Ron both said simultaneously.

"Morgan Le Fay." Lucivar answered, handing the card over to Draco wordlessly.

"How?" Hermione inquired, truly curious.

"From a long time ago." Lucivar smiled gently, stating without words the matter was closed.

"Did you know Merlin?" Harry asked, holding the card out for Lucivar to take.

He didn't reach for the card but stared at the picture for a few moments, not surprised to see the old wizard smile at him.

"Yes."

"Wow…but…how? I mean, you'd have to be…like **centuries** old!" Ron spoke in odd wonderment.

"Yes I am." Lucivar agreed, a vague answer but no specific number given as to his age.

"But you look so young! Like your 19, or 21 at least!" Ron gaped, mouth open.

Lucivar nodded in understanding, amused at the redhead's display.

"Then you're an ageless immortal…" Malfoy spoke softly, roused from his previous thoughts of contemplation.

"But that's impossible!" Hermione and Ron echoed each other in disbelief.

Lucivar just smiled a secretive smile, amused at their antics but not caring enough to give them an answer.

-r/r people- always need the reviews to be motivated and assurances that there are people out there that enjoy reading this ^.^

**Zephyr21 :** I'm delighted to be on your author alerts and I'm doubly pleased you enjoy this Fanfic as well as my character Lucivar ^.^

**Morbane : **Yeah, the sleeping arrangements were kind of necessary for that night at the Malfoy Manor, but it's different at HogWarts. But as for Lucius's reaction to Lucivar, you'll eventually get enough clues as to why he'd been placed in the dungeon-

**Malfoy Angel :** I'm not sure if Harry would work paired with Lucivar, but it's a maybe, though I've been edging more towards the Draco/Lucivar pairings that had been suggested…

**Mordicai : **Does this strike people as a dark fic? It always comes off mild in my opinion, even if I try to write dark, my general writing style just doesn't seem to bend to the extremely dark and angsty I tend to favor, but to other people, maybe I'm wrong I guess… ^.^; thank you for the review! 

**Fearless Kitty : **hehe, I liked your review a lot… ^.^ but as for Lucivar being dominant, most likely as it's in his nature, but I'm not sure yet, the pairing you suggested, I could see it happening. As for the rest…well that's up to the brain in my skull really… ^.^;

Well that's all for this chapter ^.^ - 


	3. Secrets at the Staff Table

Chapter 3: Secrets at the Staff Table

He was normally used to have every set of eyes trained on him in awe and lustiness, but this was different.

Every pair of eyes stared at him with increased wariness and trepidation as they racked both his and Lucivar's bodies in intensive study.

It was truly a nerve-wracking experience.

The ride in the horseless carriages had been remotely decent, except Blaise's unabashed staring at Lucivar, both in lust and study. Crabe and Goyle had been the usual stupid and silent that had been a thankful bit of momentary normalcy.

But entering Hogwarts and the Great Hall had been a bitch, he and his new servant had been accosted by various levels of intensive stares throughout the journey and now he had to deal with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape whom had just now come up to greet him upon nearly making it to his regular seat at the head of Slytherin table.

Three sets of eyes took in Lucivar's form, all shining with disbelief and familiarity.

Dumbledore smiled his usual smile, but this one seemed a bit sad, "Welcome back to Hogwarts Lucivar, you remain as beautiful and unchanged as ever I see." He spoke half-heartedly cheerful.

Draco felt Lucivar take a small step towards Draco, as if to use him as a shield from the other three; clearly unconscious behavior no doubt.

"But you have not remained the same." Was Lucivar's reply, flat and emotionless despite the strangely musical tone in which his words formed.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit, "You could not expect human wizards to remain ageless, and everyone knows that." He smiled absently, the laugh lines at the edges of his eyes crinkling.

"You have grown Minerva, Severus." Lucivar addressed politely, nodding in greetings to the other two.

"Yes, I suppose we have from when we attended Hogwarts as students, Lucivar." Minerva McGonagall spoke stiffly, though her eyes seemed to soften.

Severus Snape couldn't seem to form words but he raised a trembling hand for Lucivar to shake.

The hand hung trembling in the air for a brief moment but soon a thin hand with long fingers stretched out to clasp Snape's; and what had appeared to be a small hand, now looked much larger than before, for it practically swallowed Snape's hand in Lucivar's.

"It's…good to see you again, Lucivar." Severus murmured, releasing the hand after a moment, his eyes not meeting the red ones that stared at him.

"In a way it is, Severus." Lucivar agreed quietly.

The headmaster coughed once then turned his eyes upon Draco's, "Treat him better than your father young Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore advised pleasantly, nodding his head before returning back to the staff table.

Minerva and Severus spoke their pieces of homework and goodbyes before returning to their respective places as well.

Draco turned to face Lucivar, only to be met by a blank look that held so many secrets, and not a single one willing to be told to him.

He gave a tired sigh then sat himself down at the head of Slytherin table; somehow not surprised when Lucivar pulled it out for him to sit in, nor was he surprised by the amount of whispers during the sorting of first years.

In the middle of dinner he heard snippets of conversation concerning Voldemort; Draco then recalled what his father had told him shortly before he'd left to the train station,

"Draco," Lucius called just as his son was about to climb into the horseless carriage.

"Yes father?" Draco responded, curious.

"The Dark Lord has never known of the 'Servant's existence nor it's affiliation with the Malfoys," Lucius warned, pinning a somewhat hateful yet envious glare upon his son, "I suggest you keep it that way."

And with that, Draco had left his father and the Malfoy Manor for another year at Hogwarts. He wondered why his father had never told Voldemort about Lucivar, after all his father Lucius had always taken every opportunity with which to suck up to the Dark Lord.

But with one thought of wonderment came another, why had he never seen Lucivar when he was younger? Surely his father would still have uses for him.

With that thought in mind, Draco turned to Lucivar who was eating silently with such grace he found himself momentarily speechless. Once again finding his words he spoke up, 

"How come I never saw you when I was younger, Lucivar?"

The strange creature that could only be the last or first of it's own species stopped eating long enough to wipe his mouth with a napkin then turn his bright red eyes onto Draco's as he answered quite plainly.

"Lucius no longer required my services once he married Narcissa. So I was taken to be chained and locked in the dungeons." 

Draco sat in stunned silence, he'd been sent to the dungeons before as a boy for disobeying his father; it had been a terrifying experience even if he'd only been left in their for a week, and unchained.

It must have been unbearable for Lucivar to have remained in there for nearly eighteen years!

"I'll never place you in the dungeons! Never!" Draco swore under his breath, so sure of his conviction.

Lucivar just smiled a small smile, as if he were humoring a small child in believing a fairy tale.

-ello' 

**RaynieceMalfoy** : I'm glad you love my story, no Harry will not always be the scrawny boy in this Fanfic, though due to malnutrition…if that's the correct term, he will be considerably short. As to the triangle pairing, it might happen, it might not. 

OiNgO bOiNgO blitz… 

Yes I know…an ugly typing version aint it? Laterz-


	4. Can I Touch IT'

-oi- those that like artwork, I just kinda drew a picture of Pansy, Draco, and Lucivar just wee early this morning out of bored insomnia; and if you want to see it, then either leave your e-mail in a review or e-mail it to me and I'll gladly mail it to ya- ^.^

The Malfoy Inheritance Chapter 4: 'Can I Touch IT?' 

"Can I touch it?"

"Can I borrow it for a day?"

"For three days Draco?"

"I'll give you a hundred galleons for two weeks with him!"

"Can I play with his hair?"

Draco pressed a knuckle into his throbbing temple, godz were all Slytherins the same? Just asking, bribing, even black-mailing him just to mess with Lucivar? 

Sure Lucivar was his slave, but it didn't give them the right to speak about him as if he were just a toy or some fancy, expensive trinket! He was a person Damnit!

But why did he care? He treated house elves much the same way as they were treating Lucivar; but, Lucivar was different- he'd never before encountered such a creature like him, he'd checked his 'Monster book of Monsters' to see if Lucivar was in it, and didn't find a single creature remotely close to looking like him.

Draco had managed to get a few moments in the library before it closed to search through other volumes to see if he could find exactly what species Lucivar was but came up with zilch.

He'd even asked Lucivar what he was, but he'd only gotten another one of those infernal smiles that betrayed absolutely nothing!

"No!" Draco snapped angrily, stomping all the way up to his dorm room, seconds from slamming the door open and stomping inside when a gentle hand on his shoulder steered him in the opposite direction that displayed a lovely -**stone- **wall.

"Dragon." Lucivar murmured in silky tones, propelling the speechless Draco straight through the new passageway that had opened up upon hearing the password.

As soon as the two fully entered the rather spacious room, the stones rearranged themselves back into place, forming a stone wall that was framed in the shape of an arched door so that the occupants on the inside would know which wall bore the door that would lead them out.

"Wha~?" Draco questioned, catching sight of his trunk at the foot of a four-poster positioned in the upper left corner of the room 

"Albus believes the need to have a room separate from the other children since my arrival." Lucivar explained, moving towards Draco as his hands lifted to untie the cloak.

Draco stood stock still as he let the much older man remove his cloak, as long as that was the only garment he planned on removing…

He then took the time to survey the room which was suited to house two occupants, two large dressers were set side by side between both four-poster beds; in the middle of the connected dressers, a few inches above it on the wall was a painting of a jungle landscape complete with waterfall and various wild animals milling about.

The room itself was adorned with the Slytherin colors of green and silver, no doubt comfy, dark green, plush carpeting covering the entire floor of the room that was surprising since the entire Slytherin dorm had stone cold floors with a few, thin, uncomfortable, yet extremely expensive rugs.

In the right corner just behind him was a fireplace with two high-backed chairs positioned in front of it; he was pleased to find a large fire burning brightly in the hearth, warming the chill that had managed to stay with him since the beginning of his wretched first day back at Hogwarts.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a half-closed door off to his left, without question a connecting bathroom; good, he suddenly didn't feel partial to the idea of anyone ogling Lucivar's nude body, he'd been uncomfortable enough when the other Slytherins gawked at his.

Luckily, now he didn't have that problem anymore.

Draco raised the parchment he held in his hand, his list of classes he had to attend starting tomorrow, Transfigurations 07, Honors Arithmacy, Charms 06, lunch break, Demonology 101, Care of Magical Creatures, and Double Potions…And then Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursdays and Fridays…

"I'm going to bed," Draco said to no one in particular, expertly avoiding the hands that moved to undo his clothes, "I can do that myself thankyou!" he spoke quickly, shooting a glare at the creature he could've _sworn_ had just smirked at him.

"And your bed is **there**!" Draco added, pointing over to the other bed as an afterthought.

-r/r peoples as always, and anyone that's good at drawing out their or would like to take a stab at it, would ya' draw me a picture of any of the characters in this Fanfic or in any of my other ones…? PlEaSe??? *Big puppy eyes*   

**asia** : Well I'm more than happy that you 'stumbled' across my Fanfic ^.^ ever so much so! And yes their will be slash, it may just take a wee while since I tend to prolong the inevitable…. ^.^;

Anglachel : Isn't your pen name a type of sword? *aherm* Anywho, which parts 'xactly disgust you? I'd be quite intrigued to know meself. 

**RaynieceMalfoy **: I'll get around to updating my other fanfics eventually… -.-; but as for the long review… ~.~ I love them always X3 !! Anywho, some of your assumptions are quite right… ^.~  'ssshhh!' and guess what~ I drew a fanart piec for this Fanfic ^.^ hehehe…yeah…that tail…has its…uses… ^.^


	5. Master Dragon

The Malfoy Inheritance

Chapter 5: Master Dragon

Malfoy groaned… _somewhere… or something more like was… shaking…errr…just…go…away…_

"…Dragon… Dragon…" Draco heard someone calling distantly as the shaking stopped; he cracked a bleary eye open, only a blurry white surrounded by darkness; he let his eye snap shut.

"Master Dragon! If you do not dress yourself now, I will dress you myself or you will be late for breakfast…" Lucivar trailed off as he placed his hands upon the top button of Draco's pajamas… 

A pleased grin appeared on his lips when his master suddenly bolted upright, eyes wide as he slapped the hands away and all-but jumped out of bed.

"I can-" 

"-do it yourself, as you've yet to forget in telling me so." Lucivar said smoothly with a slight bow at the waist. 

Draco snapped his mouth shut then picked up the Hogwarts uniform that had been already laid out for him; he headed towards the bathroom to shower and dress, somewhat not surprised to see Lucivar ready and waiting for him.

After a rousing shower and somewhat hurriedly dressing himself; he triple-checked his hair, making sure it was all in place, he exited the bathroom and began a search for his book bag.

…

_Where is it???_ Draco thought, annoyed.

He glanced around the room, scanning it with his eyes absently, to see if he missed searching anywhere.

No such luck…

Maybe he could get away without having his bag-

!

His eyes fell on Lucivar, shocked by two things.

The first happened to be his new 'servant' was wearing leather from head-to-toe; and not just every-day leather pants and shirt, no, this was something similar to a cat-suit, but with a multitude of cleverly placed buckles down the front of his chest then down either sides of his legs starting at the hips. All of them clearly buckled as tight as they could go, this fact he was led to due to the fact the outfit appeared to be painted on Lucivar's flesh.

One might suppose a good thing about the outfit was that it was sleeveless, but it showed off noticeably muscled arms and beautifully snow-white skin; he caught sight of the white tail flicking from side to side absently, so…their was an opening for his tail somewhere in all that delicious leather.

Oh- and the second was his book bag was resting quite comfortably on Lucivar's shoulder; it'd probably been there the entire time as Lucivar stood by the door.

Draco took his eyes up to Lucivar's head that was currently facing the wall where the 'door' was. 

Now that he actually stared at Lucivar's face, well, more like the back of it; he noticed that his black hair was currently in a different style; since his hair seemed to be at different lengths, a good portion of it was up in a high pony tail that had a few braids in it along with the unbraided parts while the rest was in different sized braids giving Lucivar a rather 'dark', feminine, and 'gothic' look to him.

He felt his breath catch as his eyes unknowingly trailed down to stop at a rather arousing piece of leather-clad flash; Draco tilted his head to the side, staring quite dumbly at Lucivar's bottom.

Godz…I've never really been drawn to staring at someone's ass before, but…damn…

"Master Dragon, you will be late~" Lucivar prompted.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Draco asked, shaking himself from his stupor as he started walking out of the room, the door having opened itself moments ago.

"Lucius had it designed then made." Was his answer as they made their way out of the Slytherin common room, leaving behind gaping first and second years as they headed for the Great Hall, leaving further gawking students in their wake.

"Oh…" Draco answered, not knowing what to say to that.

"Are you wearing make-up?" he asked suddenly, staring at Lucivar's eyelids that were painted exquisitely with a vibrant silvery-gray.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Lucius had ordered me to always wear it specifically like this whenever I was to where this outfit."

"The same for your hair?" Draco asked, already sensing the answer.

A nod of Lucivar's head affirmed his thoughts.

Draco was silent.

Lucivar stopped in the middle of the hallway just as they drew up to the doors of the Great Hall; he turned to Draco then lowered his head, "If you disapprove of my outfit and wish me to change then tell me so and I shall do it for you, Master."

"No-! I mean, I don't disapprove of it," Draco paused, "If you don't like wearing that then you can change." 

"I don't care what you wear as long as you don't go about wearing rags and shabby robes like that pathetic Weasel." He added as an afterthought.

Lucivar murmured compliance as he opened the door for Draco, following in after.

Whispers, gasps, squeals of delight, and a few students even falling into a dead faint as Lucivar followed a few steps behind Draco towards the Slytherin table; Draco couldn't stop the grin that crawled onto his lips, at least he wasn't the only one that thoroughly believed Lucivar looked damn-near edible.

He was rather surprised however, when he saw a few members at the staff table looking at Lucivar somewhat- blankly, as if they've seen him dressed like that before…

But that would mean-

"Lucivar," Draco paused, rather surprised when he immediately responded by staring at him, as if he'd been waiting for him to ask for something, "Did my father have that outfit made for you while he was attending Hogwarts, then make you wear it…frequently?"

A nod, "Yes, he ordered me to wear it every Friday." 

"Why? I've never known my father to ever where the same outfit twice in sixth months and you had to wear that every Friday?" Draco asked, disbelief quite clear on his face.

"He favored this outfit above all others and wanted to see me in it as often as possible." 

After another moment, Draco recalled that today was indeed Friday…but then that would mean…

"Do you still take orders from my father now?" Draco inquired, setting down his goblet that he had made to drink from moments before.

"No." Lucivar answered, "But I am bound by the crest to obey certain commands from the past." He spoke while raising a hand to lightly touch the Malfoy crest on his collar.

"Like commands that are somewhat continuous, like with this outfit…?" Draco asked, he had to be perfectly clear about all this ordering Lucivar around, a slip of the tongue could have it's setbacks.

"Yes, unless they are changed or canceled by my current master." Lucivar affirmed.

It was then he wondered just how many other commands he obeyed so vigilantly; it made Draco wonder if he was truly seeing Lucivar as he naturally was, if his personality that he'd glimpsed on occasion were real or merely an ordered reaction… 

Draco was distracted by Pansy's squeal, he glanced up briefly to find Pansy order Gregory Goyle to move a seat down as she parked herself next to Lucivar.

"He looks just like a doll Draco." Pansy said in awe as she raised a hand to lightly grasp a single black braid in her hand, letting it slide free of her hand like expensive silk.

Lucivar looked nonplussed as he took a sip from his own goblet.

_He doesn't react unless directly spoken to…_Draco noticed absently as he watched Pansy curiously trace the intricate designs that had been stitched into the leather on Lucivar's shoulder.

"Pansy, Lucivar may not like it if you continue to paw at him." Draco sneered, feeling angry for some reason as he speared his eggs.

"I'm sure he's not like you Draco," Pansy snapped at him, clearly not remembering her previous clinginess towards Draco.

Ignoring the glaring blonde Slytherin, Pansy turned to Lucivar, pleased when his blood-red eyes trained themselves on her soft hazel ones, "Do you mind if I am…doing this to you Lucivar?" she asked as she twirled a strand of unbraided hair around her finger.

"It is not for me to mind whether or not you choose to inspect my outfit or hair style, it is for my Master to decide." Lucivar said plainly, returning his eyes to his food, and continuing to eat his fill.

Pansy then turned her eyes to Draco's in inquiry; a sneering glare met her gaze, "Within reason Parkinson," he drawled, "Should you over-exceed the boundaries of modesty as you have done so often with me, I will revoke the privilege." 

She half-smiled at him in gratitude, fingering a small braid once more before returning to her meal.

Draco didn't feel at all happy or remotely near it about allowing Pansy to touch Lucivar even a little much less at all, but it seemed to keep the bitch from groping him.

But even that thought didn't alleviate his anger; he lost his appetite and shoved his plate from him.

Even as he was about to tell the silly blonde to never touch Lucivar again, he closed his mouth; he couldn't say the words his possessive mind so readily wanted to screech.

With the Dark Lord; a.k.a the idiot Voldemort, so closely coming to dominating power, that only meant that the children of Death Eaters would soon be called to receive the Dark Mark.

And Draco knew Pansy would never accept such a thing despite her normally submissive-like nature; and that to Voldemort, would mean her death.

He knew it, she knew it, and so did every other Slytherin at this bloody table.

Pansy Parkinson was as good as dead as soon as she was called.

The sad thing was, she accepted that; what was worse, was she knew exactly what would happen before she died.

For Pansy Parkinson was a Seer, it ran in her family, she was the first one in her line in over a century.

And she'd seen her death in a vision before she'd reached the age of sixteen.

These days he could hardly begrudge her small, trivial things such as this.

Draco sighed and shook his head slightly, he was reading too much into things. What did he care if Parkinson died?

He bit his lip.

_Too damned much… I've known the brat since childhood_…A fact quite easily known at the Slytherin table since the two blondes had been raised together in hopes of Draco recognizing Pansy as his mate when he matured into a Veela like most of the Malfoys in his line.

But the day he was to come into power came and went; the veelian gene remained dormant within his blood, never to become reawakened within him.

Though, he still had a few of the rare gifts, just without the whole veelian package…   

He glanced at Lucivar to see if he was done eating, red eyes met his silver-blue ones.

Time for class.

"Come on Pansy, we've got Transfigurations with McGonagall first." Draco said, standing from his seat to be followed by Lucivar then Pansy; Crabe and Goyle had regular fifth year Transfigurations at a different time of the day while most of the Slytherins had advanced classes. 

Like the class Draco was heading to now; Transfigurations 07. Level, advanced.

…

Draco sat himself in the far back right of the classroom, it was well known to all Slytherins, (And swiftly made clear to the new first year Slytherins as well), that Professor McGonagall hated them and would take house points at every opportunity.

Yes, it was also known she was strict, but doubly so with Slytherins; something to do with Voldemort and 'evil' and all that rubbish.

Draco turned his head from side to side, looking for something- well more like someone. He then finally turned around in his seat to find Lucivar standing just behind him, as was the proper protocol for personal servants.

But this was in class, not at the dinner table.

Draco motioned to empty chair on his right, "Sit."

Lucivar did as told while Pansy took the empty seat on Draco's left; Blaise Zambini, Marcus Flint, and Christopher Corwin took the three person table in front of them while the rest of the Slytherins filled the back two rows of the entire classroom.

The room itself was composed of five, three person desks in length then four desks wide, and of course in the front was the professors desk and various boards, books, and other bits'n'pieces.

The order went something like this, the back two rows were Slytherin, the next row down from the back was Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor, and the front row was composed of the few idiotic Huffelpuffs that managed to pass the next year and make it into an advanced class such as Transfigurations.

That was how things normally were in the past years, but since more Slytherins had taken advanced classes, the back three rows filled up while whatever Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs that managed to make it into seventh year advanced Transfigurations was left to fill up the remaining two rows.

Hunh…go figure, only two Gryffindors in this class, Mudblood Granger and some dolt with a camera; what was his name…? Colin Creevey? 

Yeah, that was it.

"Mr. Corwin," came McGonagall's scorn-filled voice, shocking all the students save the Slytherins; "You've just lost your house twenty points, may you remember I do not allow tardiness in my class."

Corwin looked nonplussed, he'd only made to stand and throw something in the trash just as the bell rung.

Professor McGonagall fancied to pick on him the most since he was the only gothic Slytherin in the school, well; he was the only Goth in the **entire** school really. 

He wore his short, black hair in dozens of uneven, miniscule braids.

He had the regular black-painted nails, spiked dog collar and a goth-ed out version of the school uniform that he'd designed himself; it just barely cleared the school regulations.

If one ever need to break a rule without breaking it, you went to Corwin, he could find loopholes in any written rule or law, no matter how strict or well written it was.

Which probably explained why he'd gotten away with killing his abusive parents.

No one was more cunning than Corwin.

Malfoy smirked at the thought; no one was more Slytherin than Corwin and of course, himself.  

He shook his head then took out a scroll of parchment, quill, and ink, taking vigorous notes in silence, not at all surprised that a grand total of one hundred points had managed to have been taken in a span of forty-five minutes; a good chunk having been knocked off by Corwin's 'unseemly' behavior and Malfoy's 'dawdling' during note-taking.

Draco noticed something though, Lucivar, during the class time, did not look too pleased with Professor McGonagall's unfair behavior in class; his eyes were trained on her form throughout the entire time, as if he found something quite contradictory of her regular behavior.

Malfoy stopped a moment, a few moments before the bell would ring as he studied Lucivar; he heard McGonagall reprimanding him, about to take another twenty or so points off…

"-You'd better not do so again or I will take house points." She finished.

His eyes jerked to the front, she hadn't taken points?

Her eyes though, were trained on Lucivar's; Draco was once again in an awestruck stupor.

Lucivar, **his** Lucivar had somehow stopped Professor Priss-Pants McGonagall from taking more house points.

Draco could see from the corner of his eye a look of disappointment on Lucivar's face as he continued to study the professor.

The bell rang.

Lucivar packed Draco's things away for him, without having been asked as he then slung the book bag over his shoulder and followed Draco to his next class, Honors Arithmacy followed by Charms and then the lovely Lunch break…

-r/r as always… ^.^

**RaynieceMalfoy** : Most likely he will not be the first one to make any sort of move, because you kind of need to think about his general character and how he's lived and been treated for the past, countless centuries, a huge chunk of that time having been a slave to the MALFOYS, and quite a few in the past had been quite sadistic.  Then there's the factor that he's always obeying orders, constantly, even ones like in this chapter and all of the other consistent ones that had been issued decades ago.

At this point the audience should be realizing that Lucivar's true character has been seriously repressed under all these commands so you're completely at a loss of what he's really like- …all angsty and mind-ogicaly complicated aint it? ^.^

**Luceid **: As of yet, knowing Hermione's nature, she'll try to help all the way to the point where she makes it worse, and Ron being Ron, he'll never learn when to shut the fuck up; as for Draco being a friend, well…it's hard to say, after all, didn't you notice how King Luther (the portrait) seemed quite, chummy/familiar with Lucivar, even treated him like a great friend/confidant/lover and all that?  Ah yes…what about Harry? Who knows really, will he stay out of it? Get caught up in it? Or simply submit to it?

Given the nature of both Lucivar's and Draco's personalities, it's highly unlikely for them to be anything more than mutual acquaintances, much less loose friends, as one thing keeps them from crossing certain bounds; that being Lucivar's freedom.

 **Anglechel **: Well yes I can understand Blaise being rather disgusting, but then again you can't really blame the poor bloke, after all it's not every day you see you're semi-friend come back to school with a somewhat-human slave, let alone such a fuckin' hot one like Lucivar, and then find out the things he had that day on the train.

**Fearless Kitty **: Well as to what Lucivar is, I'm afraid I'm not sure I can tell you, as for in this story, Lucivar has spent such a long time within the walls of Malfoy Manor that he doesn't remember some things from long past; especially the more painful memories.

**Lynntownsend : **I'm pleased you like this Fanfic so, it's a possible pairing, though I may lean toward the triangle that RaynieceMalfoy seems so insistent upon… ^.^ 


	6. Magic Aches

-oi, the picture I drew yesterday has Lucivar in his Friday clothes, you can't see much of him since he's standing behind Draco but still, you can see a bit… ^.^ Anywho…-

The Malfoy Inheritance

Chapter 6: Magic Aches

 For some idiotic notion in his brain he had yet to be surprised to find Granger in not only Honors Arithmacy, but Charms 06 also, he had a gut feeling that he'd find Granger to be in all the advanced classes of his.

Damn.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to fling off a barrage of new, inventive, harmful, and general scathing insults for nearly seven hours a day plus all the random times he happened to run into the Gryffindorks Golden Trio…

Ugh…godamn whore of a mudblood.

Draco dug a knuckle into his temple, he could feel the beginnings of one hell of a headache coming on…

Good thing he didn't hear a godamned thing from the Gryffindorks during lunch, he didn't think he could bother with an insult, just up and 'Avada Kedavra' the lot of them just so he could be left alone to die in piece…

Godz what a fuckin' headache he had…

Draco groaned as he shoved his plate of food away yet again, losing his appetite for the second time that day, the fierce thrashing in his skull sufficiently distracting him from the idle chatter at the Slytherin table.

Pansy was idly playing with one of Lucivar's many braids while she watched Draco clench his jaw in pained annoyance. Judging by his reddened eyes and tense yet poised position at the head of the table, she easily figured he was having either a migraine or the headache of the century, possibly both.

"Something bothering you Draco?" Pansy inquired as softly as she could yet still loud enough for him to hear her from where she was currently sitting.

The near imperceptible twitch in his arm was the only indication the sound of her voice had only increased the pain; she figured as much, too bad that nurse Pomphrey also disfavored Slytherins and often turned them around and out of the office unless they were sporting boyles, throwing up at present for her to see, or bleeding profusely from a severed or broken limb…

She could've sworn nearly the entire school had a thing against the Slytherins, particularly this generation…Which was why the Slytherins now always traveled in groups.

It had been a few moments now, and Draco still hadn't answered her let alone acknowledged it; maybe this one was worse than the others, Draco had always been prone to headaches ever since he was a boy, most of the time they weren't serious, but with stress, they could get ugly.

They'd have to try for Pomphrey anyway.

But with a new tactic.

Pansy stood up then leaned over slightly to whisper in Lucivar's ear, it wouldn't do well if the other houses saw Draco weak.

"Lucivar, take Draco to the infirmary, now." Pansy whispered, tugging on one of his braids for emphasis.

He rose fluidly to the untrained eye, but to Pansy, he seemed to have been waiting to have been given the order of doing so; good thing Lucivar was perceptive, he'd need those skills to figure out Draco.

Slinging the book bag over one shoulder, he slid a white-skinned arm beneath Draco's cloak and gently eased him out of the chair while to the other three houses, it looked as if Lucivar had merely pulled the chair out for him and bowed in respect.

Pansy then watched as Lucivar swiftly made his way down the center aisle, his tail hanging around about level-height of his hips, swinging in loping arcs from side to side, appearing to ride the air as the two made there way out of the hall, the door pulled shut by Lucivar's tail.

Murmurs and whispers of Lucivar's strange tail and leather cat-suite erupted in the hall; Pansy grinned, what a smart creature Draco's servant was, using his tail to distract the students of not only where the two were headed, but also distracting them from noticing the arm still hidden behind Draco's cloak and the other being held out for Malfoy to hold onto, to steady himself as he walked.

Pansy gave a sigh of envy, she wished she had a servant like Lucivar.

"Mr. Malfoy- I won't tolerate anymore of your childish tricks, you are not ill in the slightest, now get to class before you make yourself late." Madame Pomphrey said stiffly, already hearing the familiar, small intakes of hitched breathing and the dragging of designer shoes.

She gave a sigh as she turned to outright scold him when she'd heard the squeak of a one of the hospital beds.

The words died on her lips as she got an eyeful of Mr. Malfoy's most recent pet; she couldn't stop her head from tilting to the side, to better view – what was it's name~? Lucivar had she heard right? 

Yes well, the name didn't matter, the firm, tantalizing view of a leather-clad ass, (that was of legal age) wasn't a sight a school nurse at Hogwarts saw very often…

Lucivar had gently laid Master Dragon onto the bed after divesting his pained master of his cloak, he then began pulling off his shoes and then undoing the top few buttons on his shirt and loosening the tie to allow his Master to breathe easier.

He pressed his cool, white hand atop Master Dragon's forehead, stilling his heart and shifting his consciousness into his palm and into his Master's sweating brow and further into the body, searching for the cause of pain…

After a moments pause, he withdrew both his mind and his hand.

Magic aches.

His previous master from long ago, Master King Luther had such problems too, both as a boy and as a man; just like Master King Luther, Master Dragon would die from them eventually.

But he would live a full life still, but the Magic Aches would be the death of him.

Nothing could cure them, except for one thing, but he would not give it, and he would not suggest it.

It was the only thing he had left that he could rightfully call his own…he would've given it to Luther all those centuries ago, but Luther would not give him something he needed first, and that had been the end of that.

"Mister Malfoy-!" Madame Pomphrey started again after she'd burned the lovely image she'd just been memorizing, into her memory for years later when she needed it.

Blood red eyes stilled her lips as she became ensnared in the creature's hypnotic gaze.

"Master Dragon is suffering from Magic Aches, he needs rest before he is to return to any prior engagements." The alluring voice stated coldly, as if disapproving of her disbelieving nature towards his Master's ailments.

Poppy snapped from whatever daze she'd been in, "Magic Aches? How do you know? How can you be so sure?" she demanded suddenly, striding over to the now unconscious Draco Malfoy.

"I have seen this illness before and I have been there to watch the disease perform it's intended task." Lucivar answered quite calmly.

She performed several medical spells to determine whether the man before her was indeed telling the truth; she paled considerably when she found he was.

Magic Aches.

Pomphrey shivered at the thought of it, even worse than any damage You-Know-Who could ever do…

The wizard disease seemed common and curable sounding enough, and the symptoms easily overlooked; the disease traveled from one body and into it's offspring.

First it was usual, brief headaches that started on the young children, and grew with them to be longer, more painful ones, sometimes even worse than migraines. They passed when it'd fed enough, leaving the wizard to feel normal and better again.

The headaches themselves were a mere disguise to fool everyone, the disease was born in the head and stayed there, infecting it, destroying it. It would first feed off the less noticeable parts of the brain, draining it to appear in life as normal human faults; like poor memory, bad eyesight, and other characteristic flaws. All the while feasting away on your magic, your very life force.

As you grew, so did it's hunger, where it would eventually toss aside it's disguise and feast upon your mind, driving you insane, until it finally drained you of the last drop of blood. 

The Magic Aches only ran through the pureblood families, the more powerful ones, the purest ones…

Which was why even pureblood's today were not quite human.

It seemed, the only thing that could prevent the disease from spreading or infecting more was to bring in a more dominant power, disease if you will.

It was then that the purebloods allowed and arranged marriages of varying species; mermaids, centaurs, nymphs, wood elves, and the veelas. The blood of these magical creatures seemed to overpower the disease so the pureblood families continued to marry in another creature every so often to keep the disease at bay.  

Pomphrey summoned an ice-pack and placed it on Draco's forehead, her eyes full of pity and self-loathe at having brushed off the frequent visits of the young Slytherin throughout the years.

"Is there anything that can be done to save him?" Pomphrey asked softly, already knowing there wasn't.

"Yes," Lucivar spoke softly, "But I will not do it."

Her eyes widened as she whirled around, "But-!"

"No." 

Hard ruby eyes ended the conversation immediately.

…

-r/r what did you think? Sounds like some sort of plot but I can't really be sure.

**Luceid** : In truth, I'd been writing this story a few days before I actually decided to post it (since I know most people tend to not like other new characters added) and after this chapter or the next, the updates may come slower for awhile… but anyway, yup…I want to pet Lucivar too *.* and hug him, and squeeze him, and so on and so on… -.-;

**Vampire Elf DreamWeaver** : Thank you for the compliments, I hope you continue to enjoy my story, well, character and my somewhat existant 'plotline' in the Harry Potter world.

Thanx for the reviews everyone ^.^


	7. One Secret of Many

The Malfoy Inheritance

Chapter 7: One Secret of Many

Draco awakened sometime later, his headache gone.

His eyes opened and took in his surroundings…Shyte! He was actually **in** the infirmary? Did someone break his arm or something?

"You're awake? Well here, they're just some potions for any future headaches you'll have," Madame Pomphrey's voice spoke from his left, "I can't guarantee they'll work, but there is always a chance they might."

She then placed a small box full of at least a dozen vials on the table beside him then walked back into her office.

"If you are feeling well, then you should head to your next class now, it will be starting in a few moments." Came Lucivar's unmistakable voice off to his right.

"Which one is it?" Draco asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, realizing he wasn't wearing his shoes.

"Double Potions with the Gryffindor class." Lucivar answered, clasping Draco's left foot with one hand and his left shoe with the other; he then slid Draco's foot into the shoe and began tying the laces.

Draco was silent and unmoving as Lucivar started to tie the laces up on his right shoe, quite surprised at his 'slave's actions truthfully, but then again, he wondered what other little 'surprises' he'd find after a few days time.

After placing his master's shoe-clad feet on the ground he made his way around the bed, scooping up the small box and placing it in a side pocket on Master Dragon's bag.

He then plucked Master Dragon's cloak off the spare chair and held it out for his master to slip on.

"…Thank you, … Lucivar." Draco murmured after he smoothed out a few wrinkles in his cloak, still in a slight shock as he exited the infirmary.

"You're welcome Master Dragon." 

His eyebrows shot up, now he hadn't imagined it! Lucivar was calling him 'Master Dragon', but that wasn't his name…

"Lucivar, why do you call me 'Master Dragon'?"

Red eyes studied him in a slightly curious expression, "Is that not your name Master? Or would you prefer to be called something else?" 

"Well- er- no I don't-" did he sound flustered? No! A Malfoy is never flustered!

"What I meant was no that's not my name, it's Draco."

"But they mean the same thing, Master; would you prefer it if I called you 'Dragon' in another tongue?"

_In another tongue? Oh, right, in another language…_Draco thought, Lucivar was right though, Draco meant Dragon, just in another language…

"No, that's fine." Draco assured, walking into the potions room, taking his usual seat in the middle next to Corwin and Pansy; he was given a little surprise to find an extra chair at the table, which had become slightly longer to occupy a fourth occupant…obviously meant for Lucivar.

He sat in the extra seat that was next to Corwin.

Had Professor Snape, his godfather done this little courtesy to Lucivar? Draco found it hard to believe yet even harder to disbelieve since Snape seemed non-plussed by the longer desk and extra chair, since he'd been sitting at his desk in front of the classroom nearly the entire time.

The bell rang just as the last student took his seat.

"I don't believe I need to be introduced, and you already know the rules of the classroom," the potions professor snapped, "And if you forget, I will have no problems reminding you with the deduction of points and detentions."

With a glare at the Gryffindors he then took attendance and then moved on with whatever class plan he had.

"Today," Snape began in his usual intimidating voice, "We will be making the 'Animagus Temporia Potion', and does anyone know what this potion does once ingested?" 

Granger's hand shot up like a rocket, doing its little dance in the air, dying to be picked. Surprisingly the Weasel's hand shot up as well; hunh, so the redhead actually had a brain after all.

None of the Slytherins raised their hands, some knew, some didn't; but the ones that did know, well they feigned ignorance. And for good reason, especially in front of these Gryffindors; they had to feign stupidity in some things, like sometime in third year in the DADA class when each student was placed under the Imperius Curse.

"I think I feel feint that Mr. Weasley may actually **know** the answer…" Snape commented offhandedly, signaling for Ron to speak.

Draco cursed mentally in disgust, it was pathetic really, the Imperius Curse, all of Slytherin house could easily deflect it, except for the first years, but the second years were performing nightly tests until they became immune to it; after that mastery, they had to build up their endurance for in third year, the fourth years would cast the Cruciatus curse at first once a month, then once a week, and eventually every night until they'd built up a sufficient tolerance for the spell.

"U-um…" Ron stuttered, slightly afraid, "T-The potion would transform you into an animal of your choosing, but it doesn't last long after a few minutes or an hour you change back."

Since no one could actually deflect or become totally immune to the Cruciatus Curse, they had to build up their tolerance for pain, the first goal was to be able to stand without moving until the curse faded away, then the second was to be able to move free of jerky movements, the last was to be able to sufficiently fire off a deadly curse with which to either stall the caster or stun him enough to apparate to safety…

Oh damn, went off on a tangent again, he had a bad habit of doing that.

 "A sufficient answer Weasley, no matter how horrible it was" Snape breathed, not pleased that he couldn't take house points.

"Back to the potion, the ingredients you will need and how much specifically are written on the board; get out your text books and open them to page 63 where you will then find the directions for making the potion. I would advise the lot of you bumbling fools that have the tendency to just 'toss' certain ingredients into the cauldron, to do specifically as the book instructs you too otherwise the potion will most likely not work or turn into something else." Snape warned with a pointed glare at a few Gryffindors, namely Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"As I'm sure a few of you may know," the barest side glance at Corwin and Zambini, "This potion will not be done in time for you to test it," 

He looked thoughtful on whether or not to tell them before or after they started making the potion.

"Get to work!"

After it would be…

Professor Snape strode down the aisle and drew up short of Draco's table, "Mr. Draco Malfoy, would it be alright if I were to 'borrow' Lucivar for the duration of class since you will not likely need his help in making this particular potion?"

So stunned at what Professor Snape was asking of him he could only nod dumbly, once again thrown into shock, as he looked at Lucivar in a new light.

Lucivar could make potions too? Er- something like that?

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes as Lucivar stood and made his way towards Snape's desk where Professor Snape now stood and began speaking to him quickly.

He watched as Lucivar nodded in understanding as Snape then spoke, "Longbottom, you will work under Mr. Lucivar's instruction as I do not particularly want to have another cauldron blow up in my classroom on the very first day of classes." 

With that said, Lucivar made his way over to the rather pale Neville and began speaking to him in a hushed tone.

The color soon returned to Neville Longbottom's face as he nodded a few times then got up and began gathering the ingredients.

The classroom didn't have time to murmur in full-fledged whispers as they instead took a few glances when they could as they focused on making the Animagus Temporia Potion.

Harry paused in his work; he still had a few minutes to let the bubbling-green potion sit as he watched Lucivar speak to Neville. The whole thing was quite surprise really as he was rather shocked to find Neville actually speak back, possibly in question or affirmation as Lucivar responded in turn.

In a few moments, the entire class fell into a bit of a lull, as the potion needed to sit for nearly half an hour, already having readied the remaining pieces of ingredients and so on, watching in a somewhat dazed awe as Neville, shy, bumbling, clumsy, idiot Longbottom continue to speak with Lucivar, asking him questions really as Lucivar answered.

With the stark silence in the room, the other students soon heard what was being said,

"But I don't understand why the 'Arrowth Bane' needs to be diced then added two at a time- why can't you just toss them all in?" came Neville's surprisingly intelligent question, some of the students had been quite curious as well.

"If you were to 'toss them all in' as you say, then the magical qualities of the still brewing potion would be sucked from it by the Arrowth Bane." Lucivar answered softly, and at Neville's confused look he, "Here, do you know what happens to water if you place large amounts of salt rock into it?"

"Yeah, it starts to dry up because the salt dries it up."

"Now think of Arrowth Bane as the salt rocks and the potion as water, the same effect, but when you place two in at a time, the Arrowth Bane dries up the excess magic that is not needed in the potion while releasing it's own magical properties as it dissolves into the potion." Lucivar spoke in patient tones of liquid velvet, unknowingly having every student's attention.

"When you continue to add two in until you run out, the process continues on, drying up the excess magic until you add in the next ingredient,"

"But what if you don't dry it all up? Or what if it already dried up?"

"You can never completely get rid of the excess magic in any potion, you can only lower the amount that it in it."

Neville looked put-out yet indignant at the same time, "Then what's the point of even putting in Arrowth Bane in the first place if there's still going to be excess magic left over?"

Lucivar gave Neville a patient smile before explaining once again, "Because if you did not do something to lower the excess magic in this particular potion, it would continue to grow as it collects more of the unused magic with each new ingredient added; which, after brewed, would prove fatal if ingested because the heat of the burner steadily raises the temperature of the liquid, forcing the excess magic to adapt, changing into the form of a type of lethal poison."

The Gryffindor's eyes widened, "Then what about the excess magic still in it?!" He squeaked.

He smiled and shook his head slightly, "Did you read the rest of the bottling instructions in your textbook Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville flushed and shook his head no. 

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Lucivar's smiling face and patient eyes, he'd never seen them like that before; he'd never seen Lucivar's eyes so unguarded. After a moment he turned his gaze over to Snape, to find said Potions Professor sitting on the edge of his desk, watching Lucivar begin explaining to Neville again.

"I believe the book would instruct you to bottle the potion by scooping the top half into a vial or container with which to hold the potion;" Lucivar answered his own question, "for, once you let the potion cool for the appointed time, the excess magic settles at the very bottom of the cauldron."

"Oh, wow…well, thanks Mr. Lucivar." Neville said with a slight bob of his head, "I didn't understand some of those things before I'd asked you, and I've never known some of the things too, so thanks."

"You haven't?" Lucivar made the statement a question that was aimed at Snape as he turned to give the potions master a questioning look.

Severus Snape blushed in embarrassment for the first time in years; he turned from Lucivar's pointed look as he bent his head over his desk, suddenly immersed in the papers before him.

"You're welcome, but now I believe it is time for you to add in the next ingredient." Lucivar murmured softly, motioning to the skinned 'Whineart' on the table.

The classroom blinked out of its stupor as they too picked up their 'Whineart' and placed it into their cauldrons.

Surprisingly everyone had completed the potion, without any mess-ups.

Near the end of the class time, with cauldrons and other things put away, each student sat at their tables with a single vial in their hands, a few moments ago they'd been instructed to write their name upon the top of the cork; they had and now awaited further instructions as it was nearing the time when the bell would ring.

"Now," Snape began, "As you've obviously figured it out by now, you will not be testing the potion today. Which is why you will be writing a twenty inch essay on which animal you want to become when you take the potion and why; it is due Monday."

There was a collective groan from the Gryffindors; ten points had been taken.

 "On Monday, I expect the lot of you to have selected your animal, know what it looks like for you will need to be able to draw up the image in your mind; in **detail**." The professor added, emphasizing detail as he gave a pointed stare at Weasley.

"Then we will meet on the Quiditch pitch where you will then test your potions." Snape paused for a moment, seeing a few gazes actually seeming quite 'happy' at this fact, "The only reason any of you will be at the pitch during my class time is in case any of you morons decide to choose an animal larger than this dungeon's room and because the headmaster forbade the use of the Arachnids territory in the Dark Forrest; which would have worked just fine," Snape drawled in true Malfoy fashion yet still maintaining his hateful Snape glare, "I wouldn't have minded the loss of a few students either, it would certainly stop the spiders from snapping at my heals when I collect boomslang skin too…" he muttered under his breath as an afterthought.

The bell rang, "Now go poison someone else's air before I assign detentions; and place your potions on the rack!" Snape barked, pointing a hand to the vial rack on the wall.

Just as the last Gryffindors and most of the Slytherins exited the classroom, Snape turned to Lucivar, a vague smile curling his lips, "Thank you for helping Longbottom, Lucivar, it was a pleasant reprieve from having the idiot Gryffindor's cauldron explode again, he had actually been the one to have made the best batch of 'Animagus Temporia'." He said, a smirk on his lips. 

Lucivar nodded his head, "Would you expect anything less from Mr. Neville under my instructions?" he murmured civilly, his words as near to self-boast as Lucivar had ever been to Snape's memory.

"No I would not." Snape agreed.

"How do you two know each other, Godfather?" Draco asked as soon as the last group of Slytherins left the room.

"From school, when your father and I were still on good terms, Draco." Snape answered, turning to face his godson, "And it would prove true that Lucius had indeed made sure Lucivar wore that garment every Friday…I guess I owe him twenty galleons then…" He murmured more to himself than anyone.

"You had better get to class before you're late Draco." Snape said, changing the subject.

"I suppose you're right, see you Monday Professor Snape." Draco agreed, turning around and walking out the room.

"Severus." Lucivar nodded in parting as he followed his young master out the door.

Severus couldn't stop the half-smile from creeping onto his face, which promptly turned into a sneering glare as the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began trickling into the room.

-Read and Review please- need all possible input imaginable… -.-;  -

I currently have to reset my computer, so I had had intentions of responding to most likely all of the people that reviewed, I just can't remember what you wrote and all that- don't get offended or anything, my memory is just bloody horrible- honestly and truly it flippin' is… =.=;


	8. LoupGaruo

**The Malfoy Inheritance**

**Chapter 8: Loup-Garuo**

_Great…somehow the idiot werewolf managed to get his job back…_Draco thought with a scowl as he caught sight of the Gryffindor trio speaking to Professor Lupin in front of the class.

He headed for the desk at the back of the class.

"-I can't believe you're back Professor Lu-?" Hermione broke off as the Dark Arts Professor brushed past the trio without even glancing back at them.

Remus Lupin strode over to the tall and inhuman creature, he smelled like him, another _loup-garuo _but at the same time, smelled entirely different…he couldn't make sense of it.

But one thing had become clear… the heady scent of a true dominant clung to the moon-white skin of the ethereal creature standing before him….

Draco stopped and turned around, Lucivar wasn't next to him, but standing before the werewolf Lupin…just, staring at him.

He quickly made his way over to Lucivar; a vicious growl erupted from Remus Lupin,

_No-!! You cannot taint him-! He does not belong to you!_ The wolf beneath Remus's flesh howled; he raised a hand that had grown razor-sharp claws, preparing to strike at the threatening presence.

A blur of flesh just barely missed Draco's face; a bloodied arm held itself in front of Draco's face, clearly having taken the brunt of the attack.

"What~?" Draco began as the same arm lowered to softly grip Draco's left arm, pulling the surprised Slytherin behind Lucivar.

Remus's eyes were wide as he stared at his bloodied hand, more students were starting to file in while ominous red eyes stared down at him in disappointment for lack of control…he didn't understand, he didn't know what had happened, what had made him react that way…it had never happened before…he didn't understand, it didn't make sense…

He let out a shaky breath as he quickly began wiping the blood on the sides of his shabby robes; he turned bright, shiny eyes up to the blank red ones above him, his mouth trying to form the words that his human side wanted to say; the wolf within him preventing it as he only managed a slight nod before forcing himself to the front of the classroom.

"Wolfling," a voice behind him made him pause, Remus turned around slowly to find the tall creature's eyes still trained on him, "Next time an attack is made on my Master, I will take action, whether it had been intentional or not."

Remus managed a shaky nod before making it to his desk, collapsing into the chair, breathing heavily. His three favorite students hurried up to him in worry, throwing questions at him aplenty…

Once Remus had seated himself; Lucivar turned around and began inspecting his master for injuries; all the while ignoring his injured arm. Nothing seemed to be damaged, a slight scratch on his left cheek, he was getting slow on his reaction time, he'd need to do something about that soon.

Lucivar bent his head down and slid his tongue over the shallow cut, not surprised to find his master jerk back in shock and horror; he tended to do that a lot whenever he attempted to perform the simple duties that was required of him.

What a strange human his Master Dragon was, like Luther had been…

"What do you think you were doing?!" Draco nearly screeched as Lucivar steered him towards his seat.

"I was healing you Master Dragon." Lucivar answered patiently.

His left arm twitched in annoyance, a dull pain starting to settle in the bloodied limb; that could wait a little longer.

Once Draco had been seated, Lucivar made to sit next to him as he had done in the other classes when a soft voice behind him gave him pause.

"Shouldn't you go to the infirmary to take care of that wound?" Harry Potter asked softly, he wasn't sure why he cared anyway, I mean this was Malfoy's _slave_ and was probably ordered to attack him at every opportunity or something…

The scathing insult at the tip of his tongue died as Draco launched from his seat and grabbed Lucivar's wrist, pulling the arm towards of him for inspection, he turned it over and winced at the bloody sight.

Five bleeding slashes adorned the underside of Lucivar's arm; the wounds were deep but the bleeding had slowed incredibly considering the werewolf had struck an artery-!

"For once Potter's right Lucivar, shouldn't you make a trip to the infirmary before you bleed to death?" Draco asked, looking up into red eyes that held the usual blank look to them. 

That werewolf had intended to kill him! But Lucivar had intercepted- had saved his life! He was indebted to his own servant…how could he pay him back?

"It isn't necessary, I can heal the wound myself, but thank you for your concern Master Dragon, Mr. Harry." Lucivar nodded to them both.

They both stared at him in disbelief; he brought the wounded arm up to his mouth and began to lick the wounds, staring at both Harry and Draco, switching from one to the other, as if to prove his point.

After a few moments and a few more licks he lowered the arm for the two wizards to inspect; quite pleased at their shocked and amazed expressions.

"You-How?" Harry sputtered, touching the damp skin to see if he was truly seeing what he was seeing.

The bell rang, signaling for them to get into their seats, quickly.

-r/r as always people…..^.^

**RaynieceMalfoy : **Sorry for the late update, got suspended and all that… ^.^; but Anywho, thanks for the review…as for the tail… I'll leave that up to the brain for now…

**Morbane :** Yeah, the slanted view of Slytherins…very true in so many different ways… ^.^ I like my other character I  made up… 'Corwin'…possibly the worst pureblood born into an abusive family…and he got to kill 'em- his trial was muggle-based due to where they lived…and we all **know** how fucked up our justice system is… ^.^

**Vampire Elf DreamWeaver :** Softer side of Snape? Well that's interesting…I thought more deranged or he simply just **didn't** want anything to blow up in his classroom again…I mean it was the first day back and everything…

**Luceid :** I'm glad you like Pansy now, I seriously got tired of the regular 'Pansy's an evil slut bent on owning Draco's dick and must throw herself on him at every turn to further ensure such' I mean seriously- I even regretfully admit using it once in this story, but I needed the occupants on the train to see just what Lucivar was capable of doing if indeed pushed to a certain extent….Anywho…

My box of a comp just fucked so if anyone else reviewed that I didn't respond to- Sorry but thank you for reviewing anyways~!


	9. Displaying My Pleasure

**The Malfoy Inheritance**

**Chapter 9: Displaying My Pleasure**

The werewolf had made short work of the forty-five minute class, basically going over a review of what had been done in the previous years, telling them the things they'd soon be doing, and other minor, unimportant things that most teachers would do on the first day back to class…

The bell rang; classes were over for the day.

Lucivar started to pack away Master Dragon's things when the hairs on the back of his neck rose; the loup-garuo was approaching. He gently set the bottle of ink down and straightened up, turning to face the Dark Arts professor, careful to place himself between his master and the werewolf.

_What's going on? And what's with the professor? _Draco thought as he attempted to step off to the side of Lucivar to properly address professor Lupin; but Lucivar's tail caught on before he could move, wrapping itself quite snugly around his waist.

Draco made a face at the snake-like appendage as he tried to walk to the side, only to find the tail tighten it's hold, keeping him firmly in one spot; he couldn't stop himself from pouting like a child, he wanted to know what was going on!

He made a small noise of discomfort that was promptly ignored by his own servant! How-! Draco glared daggers at the back of Lucivar's neck, grrrr….

"Something you need wolfling?" Lucivar addressed calmly, his eyes carefully monitoring the young wolf just behind Remus Lupin's dull eyes.

The professor's eyes narrowed slightly, apparently insulted at the name; no words came from his mouth.

Lucivar released his young master, the wolfling was drawn to his youki, his demonic energy…he closed his eyes in thought, he'd never been able to hide such a thing from the changelings; more specifically the were-creatures.

But such things did not matter; the young wolf would no longer pose threat to his master. 

He let his eyes drift open as he raised a hand to ghost two fingers across the werewolf's forehead, a soothing technique from times long ago.

A pain erupted between his shoulder blades; a small warning should he dredge up further memories. Lucivar complied then promptly cleared his mind of thoughts; allowing the thousands upon dozens of commands flow over his mind, controlling and dictating his actions.

The hand withdrew to it's side as Lucivar turned around and shouldered his master's book bag; waiting to follow.

Draco stared at both professor and servant; Lucivar's tail had withdrawn itself from his waist and now he stood off to the side. The professor however, seemed to just stand there like some idiotic git, completely at peace with the world as he stood next to Lucivar, a sparse few inches between them.

"You're not going to start stalking us are you werewolf?" Draco sneered, quite disgusted with the idea.

"Wha~? Oh- no- sorry about that, I was just~" Remus murmured as he shook himself from his thoughtless stupor; he turned around and headed back to his desk.

"Bloody moron…" Draco muttered as he exited the near empty classroom.

He didn't feel partial to roaming out on the grounds while a bunch of the idiot first years would normally swarm around mindlessly and gawk at everything, including at him; so he decided to have the torture of being questioned endlessly about Lucivar in the Slytherin dormitories…not very pleasant but better than the alternative.

Draco murmured the password and stepped inside the common room; sitting himself on the large, high-backed recliner positioned off to the side of a roaring fire, he then allowed his body to slump against the deep, forest-green velvet of the chair.

Lucivar set the book bag down beside the chair and stood wordlessly off to the side, having carried out certain aspects of previous orders and thus stood awaiting further movements from his master.

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode entered the common room, chatting about school assignments when they caught sight of Lucivar; the two shared a look; Millicent nodded and quickly ran up to the girls' dorm rooms.

"Lucivar- come here." Pansy smiled easily, moving behind one of the couches and pushed it closer towards the fireplace.

She then hopped over the back of it to land on the bouncy cushions- the Slytherin common room was in truth the most comfortable room in all of Hogwarts, sure they'd dressed it down to the 'dark, and evil' tune when Weasley and Potter had used the polyjuice potion to invade their privacy and try to figure out that mystery about the Chamber of Secrets in second year. 

After all- they had appearances to keep up.

By now Lucivar stood off to the side of her, waiting for the next command; Pansy grabbed a spare velvet pillow plunked it right on the floor between her legs and motioned for Lucivar to sit.

"Milly~! Did you find the brushes and combs yet?" Pansy called as Draco's head snapped towards hers, quite shocked and somewhat scared of what girls and hair-care products could do when combined…

"Yeah- got them right here!" Millicent called, nearly jumping down the stairs as she too hopped over the couch and scooted closer to Pansy.

"What on earth **are** you two doing?!" Draco finally spoke up as both Pansy and Millicent began to undo the many braids in Lucivar's silky black hair.

"Playing with his hair, it's so pretty-!" Pansy smiled happily, running her fingers through the freshly unbraided sections of the fine ebony hair.

"Yeah, I agree with Pansy Draco- Lucivar's hair is truly exquisite," Millicent complied as she slowly unwound the braid that was wrapped quite beautifully around the high pony-tail; "I'm actually surprised the other girls didn't reach out and start playing with it during class."

"Girls…" Draco snorted in disbelief, folding his arms across his chest but settled in to watch, as the last braid had been undone.

"You don't believe his hair isn't as fine and silky as we say?" Pansy inquired slowly, obviously offended by the simple thought of it, "Then why don't you get off your lazy arse and come over here and touch it for yourself."

"I didn't say it wasn't," Draco said absently as he glanced at Lucivar's closed eyes and relaxed facial expression.

Draco watched the strange creature for a few more moments in silence as both girls started to brush out the non-existent knots and tangles; it was then that he noticed Lucivar's slackened posture- the way he rested himself comfortably against the front of the couch and his resting appearance, so, brushing his hair was soothing or relaxing for him was it?

He heard a girlish giggle; he returned his eyes to the girls.

Millicent elbowed Pansy and motioned with her other elbow towards something on the floor, a giggle on her lips, "Look-" she whispered, "I think he likes it~!"

Pansy leaned into the other girl to better see just what was over their on the floor next to her left foot anyway; still fiddling with the black strands of ethereal silk.

!

Lucivar's white, arrow-tipped tail was flicking around on the floor just a few inches from her feet. It was then that she made the analogy of how Lucivar's actions were quite like that of a cat's…with the way the tail was currently moving, he was pleased and thinking about something mildly pleasing as well.

So…if she did this…

Pansy's fingers trailed up Lucivar's neck to rub gently against a small spot just behind the pointed elf ears, nothing yet but she spread her fingers out wider, rubbing and scratching the places behind the unusually shaped ear…and was rewarded with…

 A deep rumbling suddenly resonated from Lucivar, the semi-loud sound filling the entire common room.

She smiled, he was purring! Oh how absolutely adorable!

Draco watched the strangely pleasant scene with utter fascination, taking it into his memory the places and things that pleased Lucivar best- but why- he wasn't quite sure.

The purring ceased as Lucivar suddenly jerked forward, his back ramrod straight in alarm, his eyes snapping open; refocusing to dart around the room.

Pansy and Millicent drew back slightly in shock at the unwarranted behavior and glanced towards Draco for some form of explanation- only to find that his eyes too were questioning and confused.

His heartbeat was erratic and half-scared, he wasn't aloud to do that, old Mistress Nancy Malfoy did not like it when he showed that particular form of pleasure and had forbade him from doing it ever.

The magic from the collar began to seep into his body; already the pain began to set in…

Lucivar quickly moved towards Master Dragon on his knees and pressed his forehead to the cold stone floor as a sign of submission, 

"Forgive me Master Dragon, I have disobeyed an order set by Mistress Nancy Malfoy and ask for your forgiveness." Lucivar spoke softly through clenched teeth as a chill crawled down his spin and into his lungs, slowing his breathing; the beginnings of magical suffocation…

"What-? By my great-**great**-great-**Grandmother**; what were you doing that was wrong???" Draco stared at the prostrate form kneeling before him.

"I displayed my pleasure… Please- forgive me," Lucivar's words came out slow but steady as the task of talking further deprived him of oxygen; if his Master didn't forgive him soon then his heart would fall into paralysis then the internal bleeding would follow after.

"My dead great grandmother Nancy Malfoy forbade you from ever purring again? That's utterly insane! I revoke that immediately!" Draco sneered at the memory of his great -X3  grandmother Nancy; why would she possibly forbid Lucivar from purring? He'd heard rumors that she'd been quite the sadist of all Malfoys- but this was ridiculous!

His lungs were released from their prison; he took in a deep breath then slowly leaned back onto the backs of his legs to nod in thanks to his master.

By Salazar she was mad! He quite liked the sound of him purring actually…it sort of gave him a tingling feeling that went straight to his- NO! Bad- Dirty thoughts!

Draco blushed then flicked his gray eyes to Pansy, she nodded then grabbed Lucivar by the shoulders and quite literally hauled him back into his seat, "I wasn't done with you yet-!" she snapped playfully, nodding to Millicent who then picked up a brush and continued to run it through Lucivar's hair once again.

-r/r people-

Also, everybody who reviewed, thank you, and I'm sorry I can't respond t what you said- Because lately my computer or more specifically my internet access has been fuckin up- 

You see, because I'll click onto the net, go to a few pages- then BAM! Five minutes later I get 'Page Can Not Be Displayed' It'll keep doing that until I restart my computer…

Now this is a real bitch when I'm reading fanfictions… . grrrr….I mean seriously…I go to read the next chapter and I get the same stupid blank page!!!! Grrrr…


	10. Freedom's Price

The Malfoy Inheritance

Chapter 10: Freedom's Price 

 Just as Pansy's hands fell back onto her lap, sore from brushing for so long; Lucivar's head snapped towards the Slytherin entrance; he rose in one fluid movement and crept closer; he leaned his head closer towards the door; listening to something that only he could hear.

His lips quirked up into a smile,

"What is it Lucivar?" Millicent asked softly; Pansy half rose from her seat.

Draco got up from his chair and strode wordlessly to stand at Lucivar's side; straining his ears to hear whatever was being said.

"-Why are we here? Are you sure the password will even work?" came Ronald Weasley's voice.

"-Because Ron- we're going to perform this spell I found from the restricted section of the library-" Hermione's voice answered

_Damn they work fast…_Draco thought absently.

"Yeah the password will work, I heard a couple of first years say it when I was on my way to the kitchens…" Harry's voice spoke up.

The smile on Lucivar's face died, a blaze of bright red fire lighting up his previously dulled red ones; the room became noticeably colder as the three Slytherins began breathing out fog.

With a slight wave of his right arm, Pansy, Millicent, and Draco were plucked from the ground to float in midair, their calls of alarm muffled by magic as he moved them off to the side of the entrance, setting them gently on their feet.

"Serpent Sortia!" came a whispered password.

The door opened just wide enough to admit three bodies single file. 

Lucivar's tail lashed out and yanked the invisibility cloak off the trio, he raised the same arm to lift the shocked Gryffindor named Hermione off the ground as his other arm snapped out to grab the brewed potion in the young woman's hand.

He let his arm fall to his side; Hermione fell to the ground with a half shriek, both Ron and Harry braced her fall.

A bubbling navy blue potion simmered within the large glass beaker stopped with a wooden cork; Lucivar glared at the concoction, so tempting, within his grasp…to drink, and he'd be free…but at what cost? Too high a price to just go home and return to his old life…he couldn't do that, not this way…never this way...how easy it could be…

A snarl ripped from his throat as he threw the potion against the stonewall, little comforted when it smashed into millions of glass fragments, leaving the spoilt potion to dribble to the floor.

Turning hateful eyes upon the young witchling, Lucivar growled low, not at all pleased with her deplorable habit of dabbling in other's affairs. He glanced at the trembling redhead and knew he had played a large part in helping the child; his eyes turned to bright green ones that attempted to appear fearless before him.

"Did you have a hand in helping with **that**?" Lucivar's cold demeanor grew even more icy as he flicked his eyes to the destroyed potion on the wall just beside the entrance.

The green eyes seemed to falter as his pale lip trembled ever so slightly but the human held his ground, and because of that, Lucivar's respect for this particular human grew.

"The intentions for making the potion I believed, and so I did." Harry spoke carefully; he didn't know why, but something about Lucivar commanded something of obedience from him; similar to the way a nobleman commanded respect and obedience from a peasant or someone of lesser rank.

And even worse, he couldn't seem to shake the notion from his mind either.

"And ever so crystal those intentions were to free me from the 'Malfoys _Evil_ clutches'…am I not correct in saying so?" Lucivar's eyes settled into a hateful glare that was directed at Hermione.

"Well isn't it true? I mean seriously! Malfoy is one evil, barmy git if I ever knew one!" Ron piped up as he held an arm to steady the shaking Hermione.

"Oh sure~! And the Weasleys are as poor and stupid as they come." Draco snapped, okay it wasn't one of his better insults but the entire situation was seriously weirding him out.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Lucivar said simply, closing the matter, "Now, _children_, you **will** promise me to never try to 'free' me like that again. Are we clear?" he intoned seriously, obviously quite pissed at the entire situation.

"Wha~?" Hermione practically gaped, "We were trying to give you back your **freedom**!!" 

"At a price I'm not willing to pay!" He snarled, glaring at the young woman crossly.

"Now promise you won't try it again!"

"I-I promise." Ron squeeked, desperately wanting to get out of the room; he was freezing and he did _not_ like the way those blood-red eyes were swirling.

Hermione looked about ready to retaliate, but under Lucivar's unwavering, heatedly furious gaze…she'd better comply.

"I promise." She murmured defeatedly, fingers crossed behind her back.

Red eyes stared levelly at green ones, "And?" Lucivar prompted.

Harry looked from Hermione and Ron to Draco and then Lucivar, "What would be the price that you said you wouldn't pay?" 

Lucivar looked slightly surprised, just a mere flicker of his eyes. His body stilled and he averted his eyes, a single word falling from his lips as he seemed to fold back into himself.

"…Death…"

"Yours? Or…" Harry broke off, suddenly knowing who would die.

It was then that he truly looked at Lucivar, I mean **really** looked at him; despite all the masks he hid behind, the simple fact that he valued life, no matter whose it was, became painfully clear to him them. That he would never willingly take a life, no matter how much the person deserved to die…and the one who managed to enslave him, all those years ago- knew it.

Knew it, and used it against him…if he were to ever accept help in being freed, or freeing himself, the one who placed the spell on him, would die…and since the one who first had cast the spell is long gone…

Through the blood of the Malfoy line…

If Lucivar had drank that potion, the entire Malfoy line would've died, Draco Malfoy along with them.

The sudden thought of Malfoy, dying, brought an odd sort of pang into his heart… But it was a fleeting thing…

When Harry returned his attention to the front, he met with warm, blood-red eyes.

Those same eyes widened then flicked to Draco for a moment before resting on the floor.

"I promise." Harry agreed, taking the invisibility cloak back from the white-skinned creature and quietly ushering his friends out of Slytherin house

"You're lucky we're feeling so charitable today Gryffindorks! Otherwise you'd be having a years worth of detentions and hundreds of house points taken away for pulling a stunt like this!!" Pansy called to there retreating backs, covering up for Draco's silence.

-r/r people,

and to everyone else that reviewed, that I didn't respond too down here, thanks for typin a comment to me.

**Meni Mine Moe :** Hunh, didn't know only chits could get migraines…I suppose I could've called mum to ask about it, she being the nurse of the family and all that rot…thanks for the input- never took into consideration their ages, probably because my mind just can't add numbers to faces…my left brain and right brain have never really been on friendly terms…

**Saffy :** Yes, I know all about the different students and rather mixed up places containing more than the normal two house types. But this is my fanfic and so- I can do whatever I bloody well fancy. I have never had any intentions of being spot on concerning the classes and time frames, I know I've someone screwed up and placed several different systems of dozens of lower and higher ranking schools all into one. 

Simply, I'm messed up in the head and generally find it better not to question the right side of it since that happens to be reigning supreme over the rest of me. 

I wasn't looking for names, I don't really care for them; concerning how colin, a few years younger than Hermione got into an excel class the same as her- well it's not like Rowling ever went into detail concerning each character so you can't say that Colin isn't smart enough to get his arse into higher classes. Also, you can't prove Colin's an idiot or any of that by judging on his personality as the stalker-kid with a camera.

Some of the most idiotic people I know happen to be borderline geniuses believe it or not.

And yes I was also aware of how much older Marcus is compared to others, for all you or anyone else reading this fic could know, Marcus may have been held back a year or two, or just taking the class because he feels like it.

Another good point you've made concerning how the people distract from the story, but the people come in even if I've yet to think of why, in life, there isn't no main person and every other creature is shoved into the backround, I tend to bring in other characters because they are there, and I'm acknowledging them as such. 

My spelling and general grammar of the fanfic is rather poor and I'm sure I could use a beta but I prefer to suffer and generally have a few other readers get peeved about it because- shyte like that makes my day as of late since I've sadly given up the nice days of  bdsm~ so forgive it and live with it.

Also, concerning the sidenote, 'what's with the stereotype?' I've never directly said that Lucivar was goth, just that his appearance simply looked it- I think Draco may have thought that somewhere in a previous chapter. Sure, your goth, maybe your friends too, so what? You wear black and matching make-up? Jollies for you then.

I like braids, and to you, they seem classless, to me, it's how you appear as a person that defines whether you're classless or not. Silly? Hardly, we're simply two different in perceptions for me to explain or define so I won't bother to waste my bloody time.

So...where you are; only punks braid their hair? Hunh, well I'm not about to go further into anymore explaining, I believe this is a long enough review response as it is.


End file.
